Teen Titans: Stand Alone Complex
by SimmyC
Summary: Teen TitansGitS:SAC crossover. When androids go beserk, Major Motoko Kusanagi is sent to Jump City to investigate. RavxRob, BBxTerra, SFx?, Cyborgx? Chapter 5 is up! Chapter 4 proofread and revised
1. When Janitor's Attack!

-Teen Titans: Stand Alone Complex

-A Teen Titan, Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex crossover

-This will mark my second crossover story, this time involving Teen Titans and Ghost in the Shell: SAC. Why? Well, because I can. ;-) It started, like many things, as a simple idea that just, took off! The idea, what if Major Motoko Kusanagi from GitS: SAC meet the Teen Titans? An interesting idea that refused to die! And this fanfiction is the result of it.

-Oh, and why GitS: SAC instead of simply say, the original GitS or even the sequel movie, GitS 2: Innocence? Well, simply because I haven't seen the original movie, or the sequel. ;-) I hope to someday, but at the moment, the only thing I'm going off of is the series that is currently being shown on the Cartoon Network (and yes, since the series hasn't been shown in its entirely yet, that also means I haven't seen it all either). Being the poor person that I am, I don't exactly have the luxury to buy or even rent many movies/shows. And given that they could potentially be different from each other (case where they have the same characters, same location, same themes even, just not the same 'universe' or 'timeline' think Tenchi Muyo vs. Tenchi Universe or, even the Teen Titans series vs. Teen Titan comic books), crossing it over with GitS: SAC is, well, logical given my knowledge. And about not seeing the series in its entirely; usually when I begin a story, I would usually like to have at least seen something in its entirely (Evangelion), or up to a point (like Teen Titans or Totally Spies cough since both series are still ongoing). This is especially true for Oh! My Goddess since I am having problems continuing my story due to my lack of knowledge (not only do I have the short OVA to consider, I also have the movie and most importantly, the mangas. I've only seen the OVA). Granted, I did start my first story without seeing all the episodes of Teen Titans (which I later remedied later when the episodes I missed were in rerun) but I did write my stories having seen most of the important episodes (something I can't say yet for GitS: SAC). However, at this point in the story (Chapter 1), any important back-story info that might be important…well, not that important right now. I'm hoping I could get away with this introduction without running into any important back-story or character problems.

-Also, one last thing. Unlike my other story ("Two Birds…") this one definitely has a relationship plan for Robin…Raven. Sorry Starfire/Robin fans but hey, I'm still a Robin/Raven fan. However, don't worry about "Two Birds…" yet, even though I admit that I am a Robin/Raven fan, that doesn't meant I will turn "Two Birds…" into one. Also, even in this story, the main focus won't be Raven or Robin really. The main focus, well, you could probably guess given the content of this story.

-Now, standard disclaimer. I do not own, or have any association with either Teen Titans or Ghost in the Shell: SAC. I am just a fan of both series that decided to write a story about them. If asked by the people or companies that own either series to take this story down, I will take this story down without hesitation. I am, after all, quite poor and going up against people with money is not a smart move.

-Now, on to the story!

Jump City Office Complex

"Are you getting this Robin?" Cyborg was on the roof. He hacked into the buildings security system. Cyborg could now see into each room. The room he focused on was the conference room. He broadcasted the images to Robin's communicator.

"I'm getting it crystal clear." Robin was crawling in the building's air ducts. He was currently heading towards the conference room where a group of businessmen were taken hostage by, of all people, janitors. "From the looks of it, the janitors are simply holding them in the conference room." In the conference room, five janitors were holding the CEO, and the board members all hostages. Two near the door, two next to the table, and the CEO at the end of the table. The two near the door held some sort of weapon. The weapons appeared to be broken off mop handles. Robin used his communicator to contract Raven. "Raven, are you in position?"

Raven was standing behind a wall. Around the corner was a security guard lying on the ground with a massive head wound. Behind him were two janitors, one carrying a broken off mop handle. Another was carrying the guard's weapon. "Yes Robin. From my position, it appears that there is a man down in the hallway. I don't know his condition right now, though from the looks of it, not good." Raven looked at the corner again, crept to the side of the corner just to see the two janitors. "There are two janitors in my area that need to be cleaned out."

Robin looked at Raven seriously. "I understand." He then contracted Beast Boy who was currently in his bird form. "Beast Boy, what do you see?"

Beast Boy was on the ledge next to the conference room window. "Not good. If we are going to do something now, we better do it! The cleaning staff has the business guys in a choke hold, and I don't think they are letting go!"

Robin frowned. "This is worse then I thought. Understood Beast Boy." He contacted Starfire. "Star, where are you right now?"

"Underneath the conference room." Starfire replied. "Robin, are all people that clean rooms this bad on your planet?"

"We'll talk about that later. But right now…" Robin looked out of the grid and saw the inside of the conference room. "Okay, we have to hurry this up! When I give the word, take them down. Beast Boy, you take the one next to the window!"

"Got it!" Beast Boy looked at his target. He was currently holding the CEO.

"Raven, you take out the two janitors and check on the man." Robin continued to relay his orders to his teammates. "Once we know his condition, either tend to him, or help us in the conference room."

"Got it." Raven signed off as she sees a potted plant and a table nearby. She quietly whispered her most spoken phrases. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She picked up the potted plant and the table.

"Star." Robin waited for a reply.

"Yes Robin?" Starfire replied as she continued to stare at the ceiling.

"With the goggles Cyborg provided, as well as the security video that he is streaming to it, you should be able to see your target." Robin continued. "Shoot around the men who's to the right of the CEO at the end of the table. Once they drop, free him and knock out the janitor."

Starfire puts on the goggles. Although it was a bit confusing, Starfire was able to see what Robin meant. "I see the bad cleaners!" Starfire prepared her starbolts.

"Good." Robin contacted Cyborg. "Cyborg, take out the janitor holding the board member to the left of the table."

"Which left Robin?" Cyborg questioned.

"Ummmm…" He looked around the room to give a better indication. He saw what looked like an aquarium on his left side. "The side with the aquarium. Knock him down." Robin took out two birdorangs and continued. "I'm going to take out the two janitors holding the men near the door." He narrowed his eyes as he gave his command. "Titans, GO!"

Beast Boy turned into a gorilla, shattered the window, and took the janitor holding the CEO by surprised. "Roooooaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr!"

Starfire shot around the frightened hostage and his captor. The janitor looked down at where Starfire was at when and they fell to the floor below the conference room.

Raven slammed the potted plant and the table at the two janitors. "Take that!"

Cyborg brought his sonic cannon down the roof. "Don't look up!" The janitor below him was hit by Cyborg's blast. The janitor fell backwards, letting go of the board member he held.

Robin crashed down into the conference floor and sent two birdorangs at the two janitor's weapons. Their weapons are sliced off. "Your cleaning days are over!" Robin posed for effect.

Starfire kicked the janitor away from the clearly shaken board member. "I do not wish to hurt you…" The janitor sent a powerful punch that forced Starfire back to the adjacent wall.

Beast Boy grabbed a hold of the janitor holding the CEO. "Hey, I know cleaning crap for a living sucks but, that doesn't mean you have the right to take it out on your boss!" He struggled to get the janitor's arms off of the CEO's neck. "Man, you're strong! What the heck have you been cleaning?"

Cyborg crashed down as the janitor he blasted got up. The janitor swung at him from the side, knocking a stunned Cyborg to the aquarium, shattering it. "He's that strong?!"

Beast Boy's eyes widen when the aquarium shattered. "Oh no! The fishes!" In Beast Boy's shock, he accidentally breaks the janitor's arms. Beast Boy's eyes widen even more in fear. "Ahhhhhhhhhh! I didn't mean to!" Then Beast Boy looked at the arms. "Hey wait a second…"

Robin karate kicked one janitor and then the next. One of the janitors grabbed his leg, but before it could do anything, Robin spun and kicked it in the head again. However, it was undeterred. "What's with these guys?"

Raven checked the guard lying on the ground. "He's alive. But if I don't hurry…" A janitor that was behind her then grabbed Raven. "Oh no you don't!" Raven created a black bubble that forces the janitor's arm apart. She used her powers to pick him up and slam in to the fall wall.

Cyborg continued pounding at the janitor. "Stay down!" Suddenly, the janitor started convulsing and electricity shot through it. Cyborg's eyes widen, stunned at what he was seeing. "Huh?" He took a step back.

Starfire fired a starbolt at the janitor. The janitor started to convulse too. Starfire's stern expression disappeared. She tried to reach out to him. "Are you okay?" The janitor's eyes fell silent and it dropped to the floor. "Did I…"

Robin bashed the janitor until it stopped with his Bo Staff. After he saw that the janitor didn't move, he had a knot in his stomach. "What? I couldn't have hit him that hard!"

Raven used her healing powers on the guard. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be enough. "The paramedics need to get her fast!" She looked at the janitor on the far wall, and the one next to her. "They don't look that good either…" Though they seemed odd somehow. She tried to use her healing power on it when she realized that they weren't human. "What's going on here?"

Beast Boy looked at the arms. "Ummm…guys, are arms supposed to have wires on them?"

Starfire flew up to the room. "Ummm…I just…I just…"

Robin sensed what Starfire was feeling. "Wait Star, I don't think you…"

Cyborg looked at the arms, then at the janitors around him. He interrupted Robin. "That's it! These men, they're not human! They're cyborgs…"

"Not…exactly." The CEO took a few deep breathes after being chocked by one of them. "Their androids."

Robin looked at the androids. "Androids?" He picked up one of the janitor's arms. It felt almost like real skin. "They seemed so real!"

Cyborg eyes widened. "Where did you get them?"

The CEO took another deep breath before he continued. "I got them from a Japanese company. After the contract fell apart with the janitor's union, we decided to sign up for a trial run of these multipurpose androids." The CEO chucked through coughs. "Guess it might've been better to spent the extra money the union asked for!"

Beast Boy looked closer at the androids. "Cool! Well, other then the trying to kill people part but…I never seen robots that were so lifelike!"

Cyborg frowned as he stared at the androids, then at his own arms. "Japan…" He raised his head. "I have…"

Japan

Major Motoko Kusanagi looked at around the park. There were a number of businessmen carrying suitcases, high level diplomats, along with their body guards all standing around. The businessmen and diplomats all seemed to be having a good time. The past few weeks have been pretty uneventful for Section 9. A few diplomats needing their diplomatic immunity revoked due to one crime or another. But otherwise, it was a fairly uneventful period for Section 9. At the moment though, a new case seemed to have landed on Section 9's lap. A car pulls up along side her. Motoko entered the car and met Sections Head Aramaki.

"What's up Chief?" Motoko asked upon entering.

Aramaki handed Motoko a device. "A few hours ago, five Genesis androids took the CEO and the board members of West Court International Corp in Jump City."

Motoko hooked the device to her neural interface. She sees the security video. "Jump City Chief? Isn't that in America?"

Aramaki nodded. "Yes."

Motoko looked at Aramaki. "Chief, that's a little outside our jurisdiction."

Aramaki expression didn't change much. "True. But the American government has asked for our assistance in this matter. This was the first time they had this kind of android problem before."

"Still…shouldn't this be the job of the local authorities? Like an equivalent of Section 9 in America." Motoko countered.

Aramaki smirked. "There is no equivalent of Section 9 in America."

Motoko raised an eyebrow. "There isn't?"

Aramaki shook his head. "Despite its claims that it is one of the most advanced nations in the world, the United States falls way behind the world in adopting 'cyberization'." Aramaki grinned. "Due to the conservative and highly religious populace, cyberization never took off. Beyond military use of course." Aramaki looked out the window. "This also included the sale of 'humanlike' androids. The US population simply never accepted them. At least, until recently that is…"

Motoko eyed Aramaki. "Let me guess, it wasn't just the American government that asked for our help."

Aramaki grinned. "The Genesis Corporation also wanted our help in solving this case. They believe that the door is finally opening for the American market. They certainly don't want to have it closed again."

Motoko continued to look at the video. She sees a group of super heroes, and one primitive looking cyborg beat up the androids and save the CEO and the board members. "It seemed the local authorities have everything under control. Or at least this group of costume wearing vigilantes it appears…"

"Still, our help would be appreciated." Aramaki gave her a suitcase. "Inside are all the documents and clearances you need."

Motoko looked inside the suitcase. "Just me?"

Aramaki nodded. "Yes. The American government didn't want to appear that it needed…too much help. They after all, believed that they have the best law enforcement in the world…even if they are not trained in dealing with this situation. At the moment, things seemed to be calm right now in Japan so we could afford losing you for a few weeks."

Motoko smirked. "So, when am I leaving?"

"Your plane leaves in six hours." Aramaki replied. "I suggest you start packing."

"_**Hear that Batou? I'm going on a little trip**!_" Motoko responded through her neural connection. "_**This means that you are in charge right now. You better not screw anything up**!_"

"**_Yeah yeah yeah! We won't screw anything up while you're gone._**" Batou responded while he pumped weights. "**_Have a nice trip major. And bring back a souvenir._**"

Motoko looked at the suitcase in her hand. "America here I come."

-------End of Chapter 1

First thing I will mention in closing, I am by no means an expert when it comes to Ghost in the Shell in all its iterations. For example, I don't even have an exact location of Section 9 other then 'Japan' for example (although I could surmise that it might be Tokyo after all, this is the capital of the country and where I assume all the politicians would be there still, I don't know this for a fact). Other examples are bound to follow. But given that this the introductory chapter, I tried to avoid any super important information that might adversely affect my story.

As for things I do know, well, Ghost in the Shell: SAC takes place in 2030. Teen Titans…unknown. In theory, you could argue that it is modern times (i.e. now). But given many aspects, super heroes, laser guns, aliens, space ships (even if, for whatever reason, earthlings are earthbound except for a select few), certainly not our modern day! Because of that, well, date isn't a problem is it? ;-)

Oh, and for anyone mentions politics, well, first, I don't want my story to be taken as 'political'. The SOLE reason why there was even a hint of politics in this story (other then the fact that Section 9 deals with a lot of politicians. Mostly diplomats at the point of the series that Cartoon Network has shown at the moment) was to get Motoko to America and why they need her. Plot device. That's it.

Next Chapter…Motoko lands in Jump City. As she checks out the recently built android manufacturing factory built by Genesis, she also meets the Teen Titans. What will this meeting bring? Until then…later!


	2. Flesh and Metal

-Here is Chapter 2 of Teen Titans: SAC. I like to thank the two people that reviewed for this story! As of right now, it is my least reviewed story. But I'm not concerned. Even if there was only one reader, that's still a great thing IMO. I'd still be happy to update this story!

-Not much to say (for once) other then I finally saw the original Ghost in the Shell. It is very interesting and has a very deep story. It also gave me a few more ideas for this story (even though officially, the GitS timeline is different then the GitS: SAC timeline)!

-Oh, and one last thing before I start the story. I am always trying to improve my story, grammatically, prose wise, or structural wise. Granted, I normally save the proofreading until after I post it up, but still, I hope to have at least a readable chapter for all of you. Looking at my last update of another story and the reviews I got for it (where I did proofread before I updated), I obviously still have a long way to go.

-Oh, and one final final thing…in terms of communication in this story, this is how it works.

"Normal speaking."

'Thought.'

_Written words on something. Like a wall, book, whatever._

**Sound effects.**

"**_Telepathy._**"

-And there you have it. If you were ever confused about it, sorry.

-Enough of that…on with the story!

Titan Tower

"You've seen these kind of androids Cy?" Robin asked with curiosity.

"Yeah." Cyborg responded with a slightly sullen expression. "I've seen these androids being developed a few decade or so ago in Japan. With the aim of making them as close to human as possible, in which they could be used for a number of applications."

"How come I haven't heard about this?" Robin wondered.

"You probably have heard a blip on it on the news." Cyborg commented. Cyborg went to the computer and accessed the web. He accessed sites that were all about androids and cyborgs in other countries. "The thing is, androids weren't very popular here in the states. While it took off in Japan and Europe, most Americans probably have never seen them due to local political wrangling and moral fears."

"Androids AND cyborgs?" Beast Boy looked at the data.

Cyborg nodded. "Not only did they develop more realistic androids, they also applied it to improving humans."

"Ooooooo." Starfire looked at the information shown on the computer. "So, there are other you out there?"

"Yes and no." Cyborg responded.

"No?" Raven questioned.

Cyborg looked at the team. "Remember when I was working undercover at HIVE and I had to use a holographic disguise?"

The team nodded.

"Well…" Cyborg looked at the computer screen. "These cyborgs are a lot more realistic looking, and a lot more advance. I wouldn't have needed a holographic disguise if I had these parts."

Beast Boy looked at what Cyborg was looking at. "Whoa! That person is a cyborg? He looks like a normal person!"

"Yup." Cyborg replied. "Advancements in synthetic skin, synthetic flesh, and even synthetic muscles have advanced far beyond what we are used to in this country, even military application." Cyborg paused as he remembered how he became a cyborg. Not only did he lose his mother on that day, he also lost a big portion of his normal human body.

"If they are so good, how come we don't see them here?" Robin asked.

This time, Raven responded. "Same reason why realistic androids aren't allowed here. Morality. Given that unlike Japan or Europe today, religion is still a very important part in this nations."

"Yup." Cyborg agreed. "The exception of course is in military applications in the states." 'Especially since I came from a military compound.' Cyborg mentally added. "But even here it is limited to advancement of arms and legs. Granted, it's possible that some Black Ops operation go a step further and do have full cyberization, but for the majority of the US military, it is very limited." Cyborg then thought about a few other things. "Also, think about what this could mean. With the advancement of cyberization in Japan and Europe, if anyone could replace an arm or a leg with a stronger one…are you going to have people giving up their bodies just so that they are a little more powerful or faster? Some of the criminals we face are tough enough. Imagine if they had stronger arms or legs. Or something else…"

"Well, that's the moral issue here." Robin surmised. "However, in your case…since you were already cyberized…wouldn't you have benefited from this development?"

Cyborg didn't answer right away. He simply looked at his robotic arms.

"You could look more like the old Cyborg that wasn't Cyborg!" Starfire added.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy smiled. "Too bad I won't be able to call you metal head…"

Everyone stared at Beast Boy.

"Not that I ever called you that before…heheheh." Beast Boy replied embarrassed.

"If you want to look more human, we're fully support it." Raven replied.

"Yeah." Robin patted Cyborg's back. "We could last a few days without you."

Cyborg smirked, but he later frowned again. "Thanks guys, but I believe that protecting this city is much more important then me looking more human. Besides, it won't exactly be a cheap process. These companies are out for the money you know. Not to mention safety and privacy concerns. At least with this body, I know what each piece does and how to fix it. If I allow another company to rebuild me, then I would have to use their specs for maintenance. I'm not sure I should take the risk."

"Okay." Robin replied. "But, if you ever change your mind…just remember we're all here for you."

"Thanks Robin." Cyborg looked back at the computer screen again, and sighed.

-Later…

Medical Room

"Is she okay?" Beast Boy asked concerned.

Raven showed an unknowing expression to Beast Boy. "According to all the readings, they indicate that she is physically healthy."

"Then why isn't she awake?" Beast Boy looked at the comatose Terra. The EKG next to her beeped quietly. Beast Boy watched Terra's rhythmic breathing.

"It probably took a lot out of her Beast Boy." Raven replied slightly somber tone. "Being turned to stone and vice versa hasn't been done before and we the full effects right now." Raven turned to Beast Boy. "And even if she wakes up…"

"That doesn't mean she is off the hook." Beast Boy sighed. "I know."

"Good." Raven started to exit the room. "Get some sleep Beast Boy. If something happens, I'll let you know."

Beast Boy continued to watch the comatose Terra for a little while longer, before he took up Raven's suggestion and exited the room.

Airplane

The plane was mostly full of people ranging from businessmen and women, families, and other questionable figures. In Motoko case, she was sitting next to a sleeping fat man. The man was snoring loudly. At the moment though, that didn't matter since she was reviewing the case that was presented to her. And although she was on a plane, she was still able to access the satellite uplink to Section 9.

"**_Ishikawa…_**" Motoko asked through her neural receptors. "**_Do you have any information about the incident at the World Court International?_**"

Ishikawa, Section 9's hacker and computer genius, was back at Section 9's headquarters. "**_Major, aren't you NOT supposed to use any electronics that give out a signal on the airplane. Including yourself?_**"

Motoko smirked. "**_There doesn't seem to be any problems. No worries from me._**" She changed the subject back to the mission. "**_Now about the World Court Incident…_**"

"**_Well, first World Court was a relatively minor company over all._**" Ishikawa responded through his neural receptors. "**_They primary build homes all around the world. Then resell then for a profit._**"

"**_Home builders?_**" Motoko asked.

"**_Pretty much._**" Ishikawa replied. "**_Not exactly a company that would have any enemies._**"

"**_Then the only reason why they were targeted was not because of anything they have specifically done, but simply because they were the first one to use androids._**" Motoko surmised.

"**_That's what it appears to be._**" Ishikawa agreed. "**_This could mean some extremist religious group could be behind it, or someone who has a beef with the Genesis Corporation. One problem though, no one has yet to claim responsibility._**"

"**_So, all of this is only speculation._**" Motoko thought of all the possibilities, but first, she needed more information. "**_As for Genesis Company…_**"

"**_They recently built a new plant in Jump City._**" Ishikawa continued. "**_They seemed to realize they had a problem early on and stopped all android shipments for the immediate future until the problem is solved. Unfortunately, I can't give you anymore since they apparently took their servers off the net._**"

"**_Guess I have to pay a visit to the Genesis Jump City Manufacturing Plant to get to the bottom of this._**"Motoko retrieved a map of Jump City. She also reviewed the video one more time in her head. "**_Could you tell me about this group of vigilantes? I assume they're vigilantes since they do not appear to be part of any official law enforcement agency._**"

"**_Lets see…_**" Ishikawa searched the databases. He finally found some information that he needed. "**_Interesting. Remember the Justice League?_**"

"**_A group of genetically modified people plus a few extraterrestrial heroes and heroines…so this group of vigilantes belong to the Justice League?_**" Motoko thought about meeting said group. It would certainly be a first in her line of work. She had to admit, she wouldn't mind seeing Superman…

"**_While this group, the 'Teen Titans' are not officially a part of the Justice League..._**" Ishikawa continued. "**_They do however, work closely with them. And so, they have a pretty extensive database on them._**"

"**_Aren't you worried about being caught?_**" Motoko thought about everything she knew about the Justice League. "**_Messing with them isn't exactly a smart move._**"

"**_Concerned about my safety I see._**" Ishikawa smirked. "**_Don't worry, I was in and out of their system in a flash. None of them would've noticed me._**" Ishikawa uploaded the data into Motoko. "**_This is everything I could come up with for these Teen Titans._**" Ishikawa read off the names to Motoko. "**_Their names, or rather, their nicknames that they use are Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and get this, Cyborg._**"

"**_Well, I'll take them in order. Robin first._**" Motoko replied as she looked at the data she was given.

"**_Robin. Real identity, unknown. At least, unknown to most people._**" Ishikawa added. "**_Although a little more digging I could possibly find it, but…_**"

Motoko stopped him. "**_I get the point. Go on Ishikawa._**"

"**_Well, unlike his friends, he himself has no genetic modifications._**" Ishikawa examined all the videos of Robin. "**_What he lacks in genetic improvements however, he makes up for in martial arts, leadership skills, and gadgets._**"

"**_Why improve the physical body with artificial improvements when you can do well with what you have?_**" Motoko smiled at that thought. Somehow someone doing well without cyberization or genetic modification seemed better somehow. "**_Next, Starfire…_**"

Ishikawa brought up her data."**_Starfire is pretty interesting. First, she's an alien…_**"

"**_Alien? Really?_**" Motoko asked intrigued. Though she knew there were aliens, especially since quite a few of the Justice Leaguers are themselves aliens, once she lands in Jump City, this could be her first encounter with one.

"**_That's right. A Tamaranian. Don't ask me where it is. Just somewhere out there._**" Ishikawa smirked. Even he was interested in finding information on an alien. "**_Her real name is…Koriand'r. Don't ask me if that is the correct pronunciation either. Given that she is an alien, she has the power of flight, and can shoot energy balls from her arm, called starbolts. As well as laser beams from her eyes. Oh, and she is naturally stronger then most non-cyberized human as well._**"

"**_Wouldn't a lot of people would like to have her genetics._**" In these days, genetic engineering was just as big as robotics and cyberization. Though the latter might get all the press, at least in Japan, especially with the recent Laughing Man case, interest in genetic engineering was still big. After all, not everyone wants artificial parts in him or her. Motoko sighed. After she finished reading up on Starfire, looked at the next data file. "**_And now Raven…_**"

"**_Raven, apparently Raven is her real name. She doesn't appear to have a last name that I'm aware of. At first indication, Raven appears to be human. Yet she somehow has a lot of power within herself. So much power in fact, that she must keep her emotions in check, or else this power could become unstable._**" Ishikawa read the list of all the things Raven has done. He read them to Motoko who seemed fascinated by what this little girl could do. "**_How she obtained this power is unknown. One of the beliefs is that she was born in some kind of cult. Her mother, Arella did belong to this Satanic Cult so, at least that part could be true. However, the latter part, the idea that her father is a demon…well…_**"

"**_A demon?_**" Motoko thought of all the stories she heard as a child about why she had to do this or some demon might take her away. She never really took too much credence to them. Would be strange if those stories turn out to be true after all. "**_Well, I've seen some amazing stuff in my time. And as amazing as that story is, whatever the reason, it can't be fully explained with what we know._**"

"**_True. Though I would guess genetic engineering or possibly alien in nature. I'll leave that question to be answered for another day._**" After Ishikawa then accessed the next file. "**_Beast Boy… his real name is Garfield Logan. He has the power to recombine his DNA to become almost literally any animal. This was made possible because of desperation by his parents. His parents, Mark and Marie Logan, were biologist. During a trip in Africa, Garfield contracted a disease that his parents believed that only animals were immune to it. So they injected him with an untested drug. The end result is what you have._**"

"**_Doing everything to save your own offspring. Can't blame them for that. Though…I wonder if Garfield appreciated it…_**" Motoko thought about her situation. Because of her cybernetic body, she doesn't have the possibility of having children. She'll probably never know what that feeling would be like.

"**_There's also some more information here about how he met the Teen Titans. About how his parents died and was raised by this really cruel man…_**" Ishikawa added.

Motoko stopped Ishikawa. "**_I can review that when I touch down._**" Motoko looked at the final file. "**_And finally, the 'cyborg'._**"

"**_Cyborg's case is pretty impressive._**" Ishikawa said through their neural connection. "**_His real name is Victor Stone. Vic for short. His parents, Silas and Ellinor were very advanced scientist. They apparently gave their son Vic Stone an IQ boost._**"

"**_Interesting. So they used their son as a guinea pig?_**" Motoko replied.

"**_You can put it that way I guess._**" Ishikawa continued, becoming more intrigued with his story. "**_If you look at the timeline, you can say he was the first American to cyberized._**"

"**_Which isn't many I might add…_**" Motoko wondered. "**_Still, if he was the 'first', how come I've never heard about it? I thought that, until VERY recently, there were laws against this in America?_**"

"**_Well, as we know, not everyone follows the law._**" Ishikawa replied. "**_Especially if it deals with the military…_**"

"**_Isn't it funny how the most advanced technology are usually started by the military. Of course, WE came from a military facility._**" Motoko added.

"**_True. But as you know, given the political situation in America, they couldn't have this get out to the public._**" Ishikawa commented. "**_Not to mention, Vic's cyberization was due to an accident that killed his mother. Not only did Silas use the new cybernetic body without the permission of the government, a big no-no obviously, but also, he did it against the wishes of his own son. Vic was not exactly fond of his new body. Now, whether or not he needed the body to survive is unclear however. Still, he became a cyborg after this._**"

"**_I know the feeling._**" Motoko added. She remembered the time she was cyberized. Her case was also a matter of life and death. Though she still didn't like it. "**_Anything else I should know?_**"

"**_Well, I uploaded all the data that I could find. So if there is anything you feel that could be useful, you can check it out by yourself. The only thing I can say now is, these 'Teen Titans' could be a useful ally in the future._**" Ishikawa concluded.

She looked out the window and saw the Titan Tower coming into view. "**_I am about to touch down in Jump City. Wish me luck._**"

"**_Take Care Major._**" Ishikawa signed off.

Titan Tower

"Hey guys!" Robin announced to the group. "I discovered the plant where these androids came from. We should check it out."

"But we stopped these psycho robots already." Beast Boy replied while playing Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. "Why do we need to check out their factory? I'm sure the company that made them fixed the problem already."

"Possible." Cyborg added. "But if the problem was caused by either someone who wanted to bring down this company, or…"

"Or someone who wanted to take over these androids for their own cause…" Robin concluded. "We still need to check it out."

Cyborg nodded. "Well, I'll get the car ready…"

Jump City Airport

"Major Motoko Kusanagi I presume?" A man approached Motoko at the gate. "I'm agent Jaime Hedgecock from the FBI. I will be your liaison here between our authorities."

"Thanks for the welcome." Motoko bowed her head. Motoko wore what appeared to be a gray military uniform. She retrieved her gun from customs and placed it in her holder. "I assume you know why I'm here…"

Jaime nodded. "We have agents at the Genesis Manufacturing Plant as we speak." The agent walked with Motoko, towards a waiting car. "They've allowed access to their plant with one condition, that the media will not report the recent…test failure of their androids."

"Fine by me." Motoko was ushered into a black SUV.

"Oh, and one last thing…" Jaime continued. "You are only here as an advisor to us. You answer to US. Not the other way around."

Motoko smirked. "Whatever you say."

Genesis Corporation Manufacturing Plant

"We are not going to 'break in' to the production plant are we?" Starfire asked. "Only criminals do that."

"We're not going to break in." Cyborg assured Starfire. "We're just going to take a peek! That's all!"

Raven gave a questionable look to Cyborg. "Sure Cyborg. We're just going to walk up to them, and ask them if we could see their classified stuff."

"We are not doing that?" Starfire wondered.

Raven sweat-dropped at Starfire's comment.

Beast Boy turned into a rat. "Well, a little peek won't hurt!"

Robin nodded. "I'm sure the Genesis Corp won't mind if we got to the…" Robin looked up and noticed something odd through one of the offices. Robin narrowed his eyes.

-Meanwhile…

"Just so you know, we are fully capable of handling this situations by ourselves." Jaime said to Motoko with an air of disdain. "We especially do not need help from cyborgs."

"Sure you do." Motoko mocked. "Especially with that Slade incident…against an army of robots and chemically mutated beings? You were certainly in control then. Relying on a group who, given the name, were no older then teenagers? And oh, wasn't one of them also a cyborg?" Motoko smirked as the agent's face hardened.

Both exited the black SUV surrounded by a group of FBI SWAT team members. As they approached the plant's entrance, the door opened.

The manager of the plant, a balding middle-aged man walked out and greeted the agents. "Welcome! My name is Rudolf Merchant. As manager of this plant, you have our full cooperation. We want to get to the bottom of this as quickly as we can!" The manager extended his hand to the FBI agent.

"Of course." Jaime looked at the manager who, after a few moments, put his hand down realizing Jaime wasn't going to shake it. "I'm agent Jaime Hedgecock of the FBI. To my left…" Pointing to Motoko. "Is Motoko Kusanagi, an advisor to the investigation. We'd like to know everything that went down on that day. What happened, and why it happened." He looked inside the plant. "A tour of the place might be in working order."

"Of course! We don't want any trouble!" The manager showed them into the plant.

Motoko looked around the plant, noting the machinery, and the people working there. She also noted a ton of androids, different sizes and gender, all lined up in one corner.

"We have a huge shipment ready for Wayne Enterprises. Obviously, they are concerned about the recent events…" The manager spoke nervously.

Jaime interrupted the manager. "Do you have any idea why these androids did what they did?"

"Well, we are currently reviewing the program log to see what went wrong…" The manager nervously responded.

"Mind if we took a look at the log. I know a thing or two about computers." Motoko asked.

"Um…" The manager stared at Motoko.

"We can get a warrant if we have to." Jaime threatened. "But of course, since you have our full cooperation, that wouldn't be necessary right?"

"Yeah." The manager nervously nodded. "The information is at my desk. Follow me."

-Back to the Titans…

Cyborg stared at the window. "I don't see anything Robin."

Robin was sure something wasn't right. "I could've sworn I saw something. It was like a bubble of sorts."

Raven stared at the window too. "I believe you Robin." She slightly narrowed her eyes. "Something isn't right with this situation."

Starfire stared at Raven and Robin. Something was happening between the two and she didn't like it. However, now was not the time to think this. "Maybe we should do the peeking to make sure?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Wouldn't hurt! Besides…" Beast Boy changes into a humming bird. "Who's going to notice little ole me?" Beast Boy flew to the window. He looked in. Again, he saw nothing. "I don't see anything sus…" That was, until… "Huh?" It was like a ghost. Something moved in the corner of his eye.

-Back inside…

"The data should be at my terminal…" He opened the door.

Motoko sensed another presence in the room. "Get down!"

**BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM**! Gunfire rang out in the office. There was a quick flash of an armored transparent man firing at them.

Motoko fired back with her pistol. **BAM BAM BAM**!

Jaime held his side as the man hit him. The manager lay face down on the floor. The camouflage man crashed through the window.

"The man is wearing some sort of thermoptic camouflage." Motoko commented. "You're going to be alright?"

"Yeah yeah." Jaime spat out. "I'll help the manager. Now just get him!"

-Outside…

The window shattered.

"Whoa!" Robin rolled out of the way.

At first, it appeared as if no one crashed out of the window. Suddenly, in a moment, there was a flash of a transparent man hitting the ground. Before he disappeared again, he quickly jumped up from the road and landed on the roof of the adjacent building.

"What the heck was that?" Beast Boy dropped to the ground.

Cyborg readied his sonic canon and fired at the direction of, whatever that thing was in the vain attempt of hitting it. "Whatever that was, it just…"

Suddenly, another person landed next to them. To his amazement, the woman appeared unharmed despite the fact that she fell from the equivalent of four stories. The woman ran to the adjacent building, jumped onto the fire escape, and continued pursuit of whatever came before her.

The Titans stood there stunned. It was obvious that she wasn't a normal human being. No matter since…

"What are we waiting for?" Robin yelled at the team, snapping them back to reality. "Follow them!"

Starfire nodded and flew up and followed the woman.

Beast Boy did the same. He changed into a hawk and flew as fast as he can trying to keep up with the woman.

Cyborg ran down the street. He followed the sound of something landing on the roof of the buildings. Every once in a while, he was able to see a transparent man running. He aimed his sonic canon at the man, but whoever he was, he was simply running to fast for him. That and he also had to make sure he didn't hit any pedestrians that were in front of him.

Raven used her powers to follow the woman. She assumed that the woman belonged to the authorities so her focus was on the man she was chasing. She too waited for a chance to stop him, but he was simply running too fast.

Robin ran along side Cyborg. He also tried to avoid pedestrians that were in the way.

Motoko aimed her weapon and fired. The man recoiled and fired back at Motoko, who used a rooftop air-conditioning unit as cover. She looked back and saw the man about to escape when he was hit by a sonic blast.

"Gotcha now!" Cyborg said as he looked at the now visible man. It appeared he was in some sort of armor. Even his face was obscured from view.

The man stood stunned for a moment when suddenly, he was hit by a round of exploding disk.

Starfire fired a volley of starbolts at him.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven got a nearby pole and based him with it.

Beast Boy came down, turned into a gorilla, and punched him to the side.

The man's armor started to crack. However, undaunted, he rose to his feet and took his gun out.

That's when Motoko kicked his gun away, took his arm, and flipped him over. When the man got up again, Motoko side kicked him to the side. Just in front of Robin who finally reached the roof of the building.

Beast Boy carried Cyborg up to meet the perpetrator.

Robin tied up the man and started interrogating him. "So, it was you all along wasn't it? Why did you do it? Was this all you or did you work with someone?"

Motoko looked at the group from the side. 'They must be the Teen Titans…'

The man looked at Robin and grinned. "You're going to get nothing from me!" The man got one arm free and reached behind his neck.

Motoko scowled. "No!" She ran to the man.

The man eyes widen as sparks came out from the back of his neck.

The Titan's eyes all widened in shock.

"Damn it!" Motoko cursed. She looked at the back of his neck. Smoke was coming out of the holes from the back of his neck. "He fried his brain. Whatever information we could've gotten from him is gone now."

"Fried his brain?" Cyborg eyes widened. "Does that mean…"

"Yup. A cyborg." Motoko checked the armor. 'Whoever he was, he certainly had access to some sophisticated stuff.'

"Fried his brain?" Beast Boy made a face. "I know he wasn't using it properly, but to actually fry it…" That's when he realized something. He stared at Motoko. "Who are you by the way?"

The rest of the Titans then turned to Motoko.

Motoko grinned as she noticed their attention. "We haven't properly met have we? I'm Major Motoko Kusanagi, Section 9."

-------End of Chapter 2

Wow! I finally got this one done! Took longer then expected. First, I was working on my Eva story before this one. That story took priority over this one. Second, I wasn't sure where I wanted to take this chapter. While I knew the general idea, like where they were going to meet, etc., I didn't know how I was going to go about doing it. And third, I was also trying really hard on making sure I used the right words and the right phrases (probably my greatest weakness so far in terms of writing). This of course is meant to try to make the story livelier. Along the same lines, I've noticed in previous chapters of my other stories, I had my characters nod or shake their heads a lot. True, they obviously do that from time to time. But at the rate I was going, they were probably going to have neck strain with the amount they were doing it! Obviously I needed to cut down the number of times I do that, and come up with more basic ways of having the character acknowledge that the answer is yes or no to whatever the question the other character asked.

Next Chapter…now that Motoko and the Titans have met, now what? And who is behind the incident with the androids? Until then…later!


	3. Meetings

-This is chapter 3 of Teen Titans: SAC.

-Now, while it wasn't something that would affect the story whole, I did have to change something (other then your typical spelling and grammar errors) in the last chapter since it ran against, well, logic. One problem with the last chapter (before the revision) was the time issue. While the exact date (which I didn't include one) wasn't the issue since Teen Titans, although it takes place arguably in the 20th or early 21st century, could really take place anytime (Even say, a little further into the future like 2030 when GitS: SAC takes place), the problem had to do with Vic Stone (Cyborg) cyberization, and Motoko Kusanagi's cyberization. Let's say, Cyborg is, at most, 20 years old. 25 if you are REALLY pushing it. Now, from the series (and comic books if you included that), we could surmise that Cyborg was a teenager when he was cyberized. Motoko should be around 30 maybe. No younger then 25. Motoko, according to her history and that one episode of GitS: SAC, she was cyberized at a very young age, around 6 or 7. That would mean Motoko became a cyborg at least 12 years before Vic Stone did. Now, I could make it that when Motoko was cyberized during a time when the technology wasn't the most advance (which is probably very true for obvious reasons), but that still means that Vic Stone was NOT the first one to be cyberized. Obviously, that would need to be changed if I wanted this story to be accurate. Now, Cyborg wasn't the first to be cyberized (though the first to be cyberized in America in this story mind you).

-Speaking of exact ages, I could probably find out if I do a little searching on the web. When I first started this chapter, the Internet was down. OBVIOUSLY, that isn't the case now. Though at the moment, I'm just too lazy to find out those important details. -P

-Unless I have anything more to say later…on with the story!

Jump City Street

Motoko watched a few heavily armored police officers take away the man she and the Teen Titans chased. 'The police can interrogate him all they want. But they will never be able to get anything out of him now this his brain is fried.' She noticed the police officer's dress. 'They're pretty heavily armored for everyday police officers. Apparently the criminals here are pretty tough even without cyberization. If there is a will, there's a way.' As the police wagon drives off, she turned to the Teen Titans who were all staring at her.

Robin was the first to speak after the police arrived. "So Major, what is Section 9?"

"Robin right?" Motoko watched Robin nod in affirmation before she continued. "Well, Section 9 is a part of the police force in Japan. We primarily deal with political situations there. Ranging from political asylum cases to corrupt politicians and diplomats."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "If all you deal with are politicians, then why are you here? Are you on vacation or something?"

"Well, not a vacation." Motoko smirked at the boy wonder. "Section 9 also deals with illegal hackers. Especially corporate terrorism." She turned around and looked at the direction where the Genesis Manufacturing Plant was. "Speaking of corporate terrorism, I need to get back investigating the situation." She turned her head to the Titans. "I've seen some of your work. For a group of vigilantes, you're all seemed to be more effective then the local authorities."

"Uhhhh…well…" The entire team was looking every which way.

"We like to think of ourselves, as aids to the police." Robin commented.

"Either way…" Motoko grinned. "Your help is greatly appreciated. And given that this case seems to be more then just androids with a bug, you're welcome to tag along if you like. I'm sure you all want to get to the bottom of this. And the FBI shouldn't mind either." Motoko grinned as she thought what the expression of her FBI handler might be.

"Sure thing. I don't like to leave a case open…though what does the FBI have to do with this?" Robin started following Motoko when he noticed something. Motoko's neck… 'Are those ports?'

"Well, officially, they are the ones doing the investigating. I'm just an advisor. Though if you want my opinion, they are too incompetent to figure out anything." Motoko continued walking. "I can tell you my official reason for being here. If you all keep quiet of course."

Cyborg noticed the same thing Robin noticed. 'Is she…' Cyborg jumped when he heard a voice in his head.

"**_That's right Mr. Stone._**" Motoko grinned as she looked at his shocked expression. "**_We are both cyborgs._**"

Cyborg was jumping up and down.

Starfire noticed this. "Is there a problem Cyborg?"

Cyborg finally pointed to Motoko and was shaking his hand wildly. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" After the initial panic, he calmed down. "And Cyborg is just fine."

Beast Boy looked at Motoko, then back at Cyborg. "Do what?"

"You want to be called Cyborg?" Motoko raised an eyebrow. "We are both part machines Mr. Stone. Meaning, we are both cyborgs." Motoko grinned back at Cyborg. As she turned forward again, she was slightly startled.

Starfire flew in front Motoko. "You're a half-machine too?"

Motoko looked at the eager looking girl in front of her. "Technically I'm not a half-machine. More like eighty or ninety percent machine."

"Cool! You're one of those human looking cyborgs!" Beast Boy eagerly jumped up and down next to her.

Starfire hugged Motoko. "We have another cyborg like…Cyborg!"

Motoko raised an eyebrow towards Starfire. 'So, she's the alien. I guess that'll explain her eagerness.'

Beast Boy took a hold of Motoko's hand and felt it. "Just like those androids, you feel almost real!" Motoko raised her arm while Beast Boy was holding onto it. "Wow! You're even stronger then you look!"

Motoko looked at Beast Boy hanging off of her arm. "The changling right? Garfield Logan."

Beast Boy let go. "I haven't been called that in a while…" He looked down sadly.

Robin looked at Starfire and Beast Boy at the same time. He sweat-dropped. "Guys, she has a case to investigate…"

Raven sighed. She was thinking the same thing. "Star, BB…" She used her powers to grab a hold of them, and forcibly remove them from Motoko. "Sorry…Major."

Robin walked up next to her. "We're sorry for keeping you. It's just that we've…"

"I understand." Motoko looked back at the Titans. "Probably haven't seen many cyborgs in this part of the world. At least, one that looks like me."

"Yeah…" Cyborg commented. "But we can discuss that later. I have a ton of questions too. But solving this case is a bit more important."

Motoko nodded. "Hopefully, whoever that man was, he didn't compromise the Genesis' computer system too much." She ran towards the Genesis Manufacturing Plant with the Titans following. She stopped as an agent, in a sling, approached her. "Well, nice to see you walking about Agent Hedgecock."

Agent Hedgecock was surrounded by heavily armed FBI agents. They surrounded the plant, even keeping the media at bay. He narrowed his eyes in displeasure at Motoko. "Nice to see you again…Major Kusanagi."

Beast Boy looked at Jaime, then back at Motoko. "What's with him?"

"Nice to see you again Agent Hedgecock." Motoko looked at the plant.

"Whatever." Jaime deepened his frown. "Well, since you know more about computers, you can go on ahead and see if there is any evidence left." He turned to the media and the mob of people just outside the police lines. "I'll keep the media busy."

"Sure thing." Motoko was just about to enter the building when she remembered her company. "Oh, and the Teen Titans will be accompanying me." The Teen Titans waved at Jaime.

"What?" Jaime looked at Motoko and tried to stop her advancement. "Civilians are not authorization here!" At that moment, Jaime saw a reporter approach them. "Damn it! Hey! You're not…"

"Well, he's busy!" Motoko gestured the Titans to follow her. They began their trip to the manager's office.

Genesis Corporation Manufacturing Plant 

Upon entry, they see tons of androids covered up. Obviously, they don't want anyone to see their products before their shipment. At least, they don't want the press to potentially take pictures of their products, and whip up any anti-android sentiment that would ruin their chance in the states again. Speaking of the androids, they had another visitor there concerning the androids.

"Bruce Wayne?" Robin looked at the man standing, talking to a few workers there.

"Robin! Long time no see." Bruce Wayne grinned at the boy. "I see you added to your team."

"Not exactly Mr. Wayne." Motoko held her hand out. Bruce shook it. "I'm Major Motoko Kusanagi from Japan's Public Peace Section 9. I'm an, advisor to the FBI."

"I see. Well, I hope I'm not taking away from the investigation on what happened." Bruce smiled at Motoko.

Beast Boy looked at Bruce Wayne. "You're THE Bruce Wayne! Super billionaire Bruce Wayne!"

"Wow!" Cyborg instantly stepped up in front of Bruce and started shaking his hand. "It is so great to be taking to THE Bruce Wayne!"

Starfire turned to Robin. "Is he a great leader or something?"

Robin grinned. "You can say that."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "He's just the most eligible bachelor in Gotham. Not that I would be looking." Raven put an arm around Robin.

Robin blushed.

Starfire frowned at this move. "What are you…"

Motoko interrupted Starfire. "Mister Wayne, checking to see if your shipment is in tact?"

"You're buying androids Bruce?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"We've been buying them in our international branch. After all, you know Wayne Corporation is a worldwide company." Bruce then returned his attention to Motoko. "With that said, after I heard about what happened to the androids at World Court, of course I'm concerned. I wanted to make sure everything is in working order before we accept this shipment. I don't want the company's name tarnished by faulty androids."

"I see. Well…" Motoko looked at the manger's office. Two heavily armed guards were on either side of the doorway. "I'm going to check the manager's computer. Maybe there is a clue to what is going on."

"Well, I guess I took enough of your time. Go ahead and continue your investigation." Bruce waved Motoko goodbye as she started to head towards the manager's office along with Cyborg and Beast Boy. He turned his attention to Robin as he was still standing next to him.

Robin looked at Bruce Wayne. "Is the Batman going to make an appearance anytime soon?"

Bruce shook his head. "I don't think so. I heard the Batman is taking a long vacation. Besides, this is your jurisdiction Robin." Bruce winked at him.

Robin smiled. "Nice to see that you…I mean he trust me."

Bruce winked again. "Yeah. He apparently heard that you have been doing a great job here. No reason for him to get involved."

"Thanks." Robin smiled. "By the way…" Robin lowered his voice so no one but Bruce could hear. "You didn't happen to check the computer logs here did you?"

Bruce Wayne looked around, then lightly nodded to Robin. "Yes." He lowered his voice. "It was definitely no bug. Someone infected them with a virus that caused them to attack the company's board members. You could ask that Major Kusanagi person for more information." Robin nodded. Bruce then smiled and returned to his normal tone. "Oh, and what's with you and that Raven girl?"

Robin blushed. "Well we um…"

"NOTHING!" Starfire yelled.

Raven raised an eyebrow at Starfire. "Yeah. We're just friends." She stared at Starfire's outburst. She internally smiled. 'For now at least.'

Bruce looked at Starfire, then at Raven, then at Robin. He grinned. "Sure you are."

Manager's Room

Motoko typed on the manager's computer. She got through the password-protected system and began to decipher the android's logs. "It seems to be all in tact."

Cyborg looked over her shoulder. "From the looks of it, the virus uploaded to the androids sometime after the delivery. Possibly from a remote server somewhere."

Motoko nodded. "And from the looks of it, who ever did this, was able to break through the android's firewall. And once the meeting started, the virus activated, taking over the android's systems."

"That would mean someone would know when the meeting took place and programmed the virus to do it." Cyborg rubbed his chin.

"My thoughts exactly." Motoko dove deeper into the system. "It's too late to find out where the virus came from. Whoever uploaded it covered all traces to themselves."

"And if it was that guy that fried his brain…" Cyborg continued. "We're now at a dead in."

Beast Boy was looking around the office. Nothing here was of much interest to Beast Boy. Especially since all the important clues were on the computers. Something Beast Boy obviously had no knowledge on. He started playing with the Newton's Cradle, watching the balls on end swing and fall back, causing the ball on the other end to swing and fall back. "Looks like they need to update their anti-virus definition."

Motoko smiled at Beast Boy's response. She was slightly amused by his response. "They probably have." She then turned serious for a minute. "However, these viruses are not your run of the mill viruses. To make one that would not only break through the android's firewall, but also infect them to the point of making them attack the board members takes skill."

"Yeah." Cyborg turned serious as well. "Anything more you can find out?"

Motoko typed more commands. She searched the manager's computer. "They have quite a few interested in these androids. Wayne Corporation being the major one."

"Bigger targets then World Court." Cyborg commented. "So why screw up their androids when you could've waited a few weeks and take over a corporation like Wayne."

"I don't know." Motoko looked out the shattered window. "And what else is bothering me was that man's camouflage. Only military personal have them."

Beast Boy yawned. "Are you guys done yet?"

"Whoever is doing this obviously have the backing of some pretty powerful people. Too many questions…" Cyborg contemplated the situation they were in. Then he looked out into the field of androids. "And what could be their goal? They can't use this virus now. Though they could change the virus to get through the new firewall they are bound to put up, I expect the Genesis Corp..." He looked outside to see Bruce Wayne. "And Wayne Corp would be ready to respond if they decided to attack again."

"Good point." Motoko replied. "But then again, even the best countermeasure can be overcome." She turned off the manager's computer. "Until we find out more, we will just have to search elsewhere right now."

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy who was obviously bored. "Well, I guess we are done here. We should be getting home."

Motoko nodded. "Come to think of it, the Chief didn't set up my residence here. Looks like I have to look for a hotel somewhere here."

Cyborg scratched the back of his head. "Well, I guess you can come live with us for a while. You can stay in that spare room!"

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "You want her to stay at the T-Tower?"

Motoko also raised an eyebrow. "That's nice Mr. Stone. But I don't want to be a burden…"

"Well…" Cyborg stuttered a bit. "I was just thinking…since we're investigating on the same thing, you could live at the T-Tower during your stay. We could work together faster if we stayed under…ummmm…one roof you know."

Motoko gave a questioning look at Cyborg. "I'll consider it Mr. Stone. But wouldn't you have to run it through your teammates though? Especially your leader Robin?"

Cyborg looked outside. "I'll talk to them about it. Oh, and again, I'm fine if you just called me Cyborg."

Motoko frowned. It was apparent that Cyborg didn't like being called by the name given to him by birth. 'Guess he feels disconnected from his ghost. I know the feeling.' "Sure thing, 'Cyborg.' Though Victor Stone isn't a bad name."

"Um…yeah." Cyborg slowly walked out. "Hey Robin…"

Titan Tower

"And here is the main room." Robin finished his tour with Motoko. "If you have any more questions, feel free to ask!"

"We have a new friend!" Starfire hugged Motoko. "You can try my zorkobarry pie!"

"I wouldn't recommend it." Raven replied while reading her book. "The last time I ate it, I turned purple for a week."

"I got the first controller!" Cyborg jumped onto the couch and turned on the PS2. The game they were going to play was SSX3.

"You go ahead Cy!" Beast Boy waved back at him. "I'm going to check on Terra."

"Just keep it down." Raven started reading a book.

Motoko looked at the Titans. 'They were all definitely young.' It felt very odd to her. They were all teenagers doing teenage things at their age. Even Starfire, the alien, was obviously a teen. 'And to think, these same teens were all responsible for saving the city not so long ago. All risking their lives even.' She sat down next to Cyborg. "So how does it feel, spending your teenage lives protecting people?"

"Not bad." Cyborg was playing the single player mode until Beast Boy comes back. "I mean true, we have some big responsibilities, but I think we can all handle it."

"I see." Motoko looked back at the door. 'Let's see, we have Starfire, or her real name Koriand'r…I think I'll just call her Starfire.' Motoko mentally added. 'She's making her alien food. Robin is in the training room. Raven is reading a book. Victor Stone is playing a video game. And Garfield Logan…meeting…' Motoko turned to Cyborg. "Mr. Sto…Cyborg, who is Terra?"

Cyborg lowered his head a bit. "Um…she…I'll tell you later."

Motoko raised an eyebrow.

Medical Room

"Well, things have been interesting today. Psycho invisible guy, plus, we met someone new." Beast Boy held her hand. "She's now our guest. She's…a little older then all of us. Total military person and all…" He looked at the comatose Terra. Tears threatened to trickle down his face. "Terra, please wake up! I need you!" Beast Boy started crying.

-End of Chapter 3

Well, that's chapter 3 for ya! And to be honest, I'm not completely happy with it. The reason being is, I thought that the first part was too dialogue driven. I tried changing that a little, but still, it didn't sound right to me. Also, I originally had the start of this chapter where they would be investigating the manager's computer. Since I wanted to include Bruce Wayne, I set it back a bit so that I can, to an extent, properly introduce him. This made the first part longer then I originally planned. If the end felt a little rushed, I apologize for that too. This chapter took longer to get out then I intended. Since I wanted to finish this chapter as fast as I can, I sort of rushed the ending. Not only with the relatively unplanned portion, but I also made changes like what the criminals were, and what were their motives (while we obviously don't know that from here, this chapter at least introduced us to what they were doing. So I obviously had to make sure that what they find in this chapter goes along with the rest). Not to mention, I also took out a few scenes that I now hope would be in the next chapter. Still, IMO, it isn't a bad chapter (since if it was, I would simply not post it). But again, I won't call this my best work either.

BTW, in case you were wondering, Motoko Kusanagi is Bisexual. While her 'interest' in female have been implied in the series, in the manga (according to someone who has them. Not me), not only does she have a lesbian scene (which I will NOT get into details here. ;-)) she does have a boyfriend in one of the volumes. Why am I telling you this? Would this be important in later chapters? Guess you have to find out.

Next Chapter…after a week of no activity, the Feds are considering sending Motoko back. But then, another incident of hacking could be a connected to the android incident. Also, will Raven and Robin's budding relationship grow? Or will Starfire stop it? And will Terra wake up? Until then…later!


	4. One Week

-Here is Chapter 4 of Teen Titans: SAC.

-Don't have much to say, other then the fact that FFN changed on me again, and now a few things, like having a question mark immediately followed by an exclamation point (to emphasize the shock the character was facing when he/she made that comment). Well, can't do that anymore. Nor could I use the star symbol now. Not that I use it often in stories, but, if I ever have the inkling to use it, well, can't now. Also, if you have noticed, I usually end my story with a series of dashes followed by _End of Chapter _X. Now, only one dash shows up. Sheesh. Seems every update FFN does, the less and less stuff the writer can do.

-Oh yeah, and again, apologizes to not proofreading ahead. And even if I do proofread, looking at my Eva stories, I STILL wind up missing mistakes. Growls! Well, I will proofread eventually so if you find them annoying now, come back when I do the next update, should be better (chances are, the later I do them, the more mistakes I can fix since I would be in a different mood then I am now). Edit, in fact, this chapter has been proofread! A little earlier then normal since I did a REALLY bad just in the grammar department then usual. Guess that teaches me NEVER to do a story when the TV is on.

-Also, with each passing episode that I watch of GitS: SAC, I am getting more and more ideas for this story. And at the very least, add more details to this story that were otherwise, missing. This of course is why I prefer to have seen most/all of the episodes of a given series before I begin. Luckily for this story, I didn't have to worry much in this field yet. Although on upcoming scene, might have been good if I saw the entire series.

-In case you were wondering, nope, no plans to bring in the Batman. Like Bruce said, he is taking a 'long' vacation. However, Bruce Wayne will be an important part of the story anyways.

-And finally, I have finally seen "Birthmark" (I missed the original showing due to the fact that my roommate was watching TV at the time). Awesome episode! Probably the best one to date! And totally Raven/Robin (and yes I know, the series will most likely end up Starfire/Robin. But hey, at the very least, I get to point to this episode for my RR fantasies).

-Not much to say now other then…on with the story!

Titan Tower

It was the morning after the incident. Motoko walked to the main room to grab a bit to eat.

"So, Major…" Robin caught up to her as she prepared some toast in the kitchen. He started interrogating her. "This Section 9…"

"Security Police Section 9." Motoko grinned at Robin. She takes the two toasts out of the toaster.

"Right." Robin rubbed his chin. "So, you keep the peace in your nation right?" Robin watched Motoko nod before he continued. "Is something like this, common in your country? I mean we have our own hackers here. But in a nation where anyone could be a cyborg, and where androids are more common then here, it's scary to think what one hacker can do."

Motoko took a bite out of her toast. "Sadly yes. But that is to be expected. Heck, I believe that the number of criminals in our country is about the same as yours, proportion wise. Just that the advancement in electronics and cybernetics took hacking to a whole new level. Since our nation adopted it at a much greater level then yours, our criminals simply adapted. And what the recent Laughing Man case showed, if you have the skill, you could potentially bring the entire society to it's knees. If we weren't around of course." She looked around the kitchen. "Robin, do you have any coffee? I know you're all teens and all…"

Robin grinned. "Sure thing!" Robin takes out his coffee maker. "I'm pretty much the only one here that drinks it. Though Raven does drink herbal tea if you are interested."

"No thanks." Motoko smirked as she waited for her coffee to be made. "I'm more of a coffee person then a tea person." She took another bite from her toast.

As Robin started making the coffee, something about what Motoko said jogged his memory a bit. "The Laughing Man case. That actually sounds familiar…"

"It was just one of the world's most famous case of cyber hacking." Cyborg yawned as he walked in. "And, other then the moral issue, was one of the main reasons why cyberization wasn't as embraced in this country as it was in Japan for example."

"Yup!" Motoko watched Cyborg walk in. "A very skilled hacker was able to commit corporate terrorism on a large scale." She finished off one of her bread slices before continuing. "This was made worse by the fact that no one was able to see his face."

"I heard about that. It seemed that he was able to hack everyone's brain with that freaky logo." Cyborg rubbed his chin.

"Wait, you're telling me that you can hack people's brain?" Robin was stunned at this revelation.

"One of the disadvantages of cyberization. You brain can now literally be hacked." Motoko revealed.

"Yeah…I sort of know the feeling." Cyborg frowned when he thought of Brother Blood stealing his plans that was stored in his head. "What this, Laughing Man person was able to do was make it so that every time a person looked at him, all they would see was that logo of his."

"Sort of." Motoko poured herself a cup of coffee. "For a while we weren't sure if the Laughing Man was one person, a group of people, or even a corporate conspiracy to manipulate stock. It didn't help matters that after the first incident, it spawned imitators."

"And even if it was a real person…" Cyborg looked inside the fridge. He pulled out a huge ham and a full box of eggs. "No one would be able to identify him. If they talk to investigators and try to describe whom they just saw, all they give would be the description of that Laughing Man logo even if they were so sure that they saw his face. They would give it even if they were unaware that they were doing so."

"That's…that's pretty scary!" Robin eyes widened as he considered that possibility here. "Just the thought of not being able to even trusts your own memories…"

"That was the story with the Laughing Man case." Motoko took a sip of her coffee. "Not bad. Better then the stuff they serve at the Police Headquarters back at home."

"Yeah." Cyborg put the ham into the oven. Afterwards, he cracked eggs over a frying pan. "I mean, about the Laughing Man case. By the way, I lost track of it, have you guys solved it?"

"Pretty much." Motoko finished her coffee. "But I can't give you the details."

"I understand." Cyborg sniffed. "MmmMmm! Breakfast is the best meal time of the day!"

Robin grinned. "Didn't you say that for lunch and dinner?"

"They were the best time too!" Cyborg put the eggs into the plate. He then took the ham out of the oven. "Time to feed my human side…" After he said this, he realized the other person in the kitchen. "Oh yeah! By the way, I have a recharging unit in my room. If you need to recharge your machine part, feel free to do so! Though I'm not sure about the plug though. It might be different for you…"

"Thanks Mr. Stone…um, I mean Cyborg." Motoko walked towards the television. "But I don't need to recharge my machine parts. I can just eat mostly regular food to get the energy needed."

"Okay!" Cyborg was about to take a bite from his ham when he stopped instantly. "Wait, you don't have to recharge? All you need is to eat?"

"That's right." Motoko replied. "The food I eat can simply be converted to the energy I need."

"But…but…but…what kind of foods can you eat?" Cyborg was trying to grasp this concept.

"All kinds pretty much." Motoko looked at her watch. "Though it is better to stay away from certain foods then others. And depending on how much machine parts any given person has will also affect it as well. There are foods made specifically for cyborgs as well that I could eat."

"Man, you are advanced." Cyborg frowned. "I still need to recharge every so often."

"True." Motoko started to walk out of the room. "But at the same time, I don't have an arm that doubles as an energy weapon so in reality, I might not need as much energy as you do."

Cyborg looked at arm. "Well, you got that right! Guess I shouldn't complain too much."

"Yeah." Before she exited, she gave one final look to Robin. "Oh and Robin, I'm sure Raven will appreciate giving her some tea." She winked at him.

"Huh?" Robin started to blush.

"Hehehe." Cyborg chuckled. "Smooth moves Robin." Ever since the incident with Slade and Raven, they have been growing closer.

"I'm going out! I'm sure Agent Hedgecock will be glad to see me." Motoko opened the door and started to head out.

"In that outfit?" Robin said as he looked at what she was wearing.

Motoko was wearing what looked to be a pink bodice and panties. With the belt, it looked similar to a single piece leotard. "Why not? This outfit isn't any different then the one Raven is wearing."

Robin blushed. "But…but at least Raven has a long cape…"

"And I have a jacket!" Motoko put her jacket on. However, her jacket only goes to just above her panties.

"Uhhhh…" Robin's brain has stopped functioning.

"Hey wait!" Cyborg called out to Motoko. "By the way, how did you get into my head? I mean, the other day…"

"I just found your frequency and spoke to you. Bye!" Motoko waved before exiting.

"Frequency? What frequency?" Cyborg noticed that she was gone. "Hey wait! What do you mean by frequency?"

Medical Bay

"Terra!" Beast Boy appeared at her side with a wide smile.

"I'm sorry BB. But she is still not awake." Raven rubbed Terra's forehead.

Beast Boy saddened a bit, before he changed into a gorilla and ripped a nearby table and threw it at the window. "ROOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"BEAST BOY!" Raven restrained him using her telekinetic powers. "Look, I know this can be frustrating for you, BUT you MUST have patience!"

Beast Boy struggled. "But it is just unfair!"

"Is it?" Raven slightly narrowed her eyes. "Have you forgotten already what she and…and…SLADE did to this city?" Raven tightened her grip on Beast Boy.

Beast Boy instantly calmed down, which was replaced by fear. "Raven? I know I…um, I'm sorry?"

Raven snapped out of her rage and gently placed Beast Boy down. "Look, all I'm saying is…you must have patience Beast Boy. I don't know how long she will be in a coma."

Beast Boy saddened. "Yeah."

Terra was breathing softly throughout the ordeal.

-**_A Week Later…_**

Main Room

Robin and Cyborg were watching the news. On the report was his former mentor giving a speech on behalf of the Genesis Corporation.

"The Genesis Corporation has assured me that these androids are safe." Bruce Wayne said to the camera. "They have worked out all the bugs, put up a stricter firewall, and, if all else fails, a failsafe system that will shut down any androids if something does go wrong."

Robin sighed. "Things have certainly calmed down since the last few days. Maybe this was a one time thing."

"Yeah." However Cyborg wasn't convinced of that. "However, if that dude was some super hacking soldier, I'm certain he had help."

"My thoughts exactly." Robin narrowed his eyes. "This case seemed all too big for some common street thug."

-**_Meanwhile…_**

Guest Room

"**_It's been nearly a week since we sent you over there_.**" Chief Aramaki said through his neural uplink. "**_From my sources, since nothing major has happened, the US government is about to determine that your services are no longer needed_.**"

"**_So, I guess I'll be coming home soon_.**" Motoko replied through her neural uplink. "**_However, I seriously doubt that the suspect worked alone. Speaking of the suspect…_**"

"**_Ah yes, him._**" Aramaki pulled up some data that he transmitted to Motoko. "**_The only thing Ishikawa found was basic information about him. His name is Edward Fuller. Occupation, garbage man. He was an American expatriate that was living in Japan. He disappeared from work a week ago and hasn't be seen since his arrest in the states. No military background whatsoever. Nothing that would explain his actions in Jump City._**"

"**_Except maybe a cyberbrain hack._**" Motoko frowned. "**_If that was the case, then I certainly still have work to do here._**"

"**_I agree. But try convincing the US Government of that._**" Aramaki grinned. "**_Oh, and I'm certain these Teen Titans you have befriended were of some help._**"

"**_You can say that._**" Motoko looked at the doorway and thought about the Titans. "**_They have been, fascinating. They are all young and yet they hold a lot responsibilities very few people their age would ever have to face._**"

"**_Yeah._**" Aramaki seemed to be reminiscing about something. "**_It always amazes me what young people are capable of._**"

Starfire's Room

Starfire was reminiscing about the time she spent with Robin. From the Ferris wheel, to the event called the prom where dancing occurred, to the time when Robin came to save her from Blackfire. She sighed as she remembered those fond memories. "Robin, you are special to me."

Starfire walked around her room. A cloud of despair rained down on her. Suddenly, she started to reminisce recent events, like how Robin helped Raven when Slade returned. "STUPID SLADE! If it wasn't for him, Robin would not be as friendly to Raven as he is now!" Starfire's anger exploded.

Raven peeked into Starfire's room. She lightly chuckled to herself.

Main Room

"Whoa dude, you're leaving already?" Beast Boy was stunned at Motoko's announcement. "But you just got here!"

"Well, the FBI has determined that my services are no longer needed." Motoko replied as she addressed the group.

"But it's been only a week!" Cyborg complained. "This guy might have friends that we don't know about!"

Motoko agreed. "True. But well, unless another incident occurs…"

The alarm started to go off inside the tower.

"Titans! Trouble!" Robin looked at the computer. "We have a break in at Nakomi Tech!"

'Nakomi Tech? Sounds familiar.' Motoko wondered. "Say, mind if I tag along?"

"You bet!" Cyborg smiled.

Nakomi Tech

Robin busted the door down. The Titan and Motoko entered the building.

Motoko held her gun out as she scanned the room. Everything seemed to be quiet. Too quiet.

Starfire flew in. "Where are the bad people?"

Cyborg frowned. "All we know is that we received an intruder call here."

"Stay alert people." Robin cautiously entered the first floor. "We've had surprises before."

Beast Boy turned into a dog and perked up his ears. "Wait! I think I hear something!"

Raven flew up in front of Beast Boy. "Better be careful."

Motoko lowered her weapon as she went behind a wall, next to the door.

"Everyone get ready!" Robin rushed up to the door and knocked it down.

All the Titans, and Motoko rushed in and were ready to attack.

Except nothing out of the ordinary was taking place.

"What gives?" Beast Boy scratched his head.

"Did the bad people already leave?" Starfire looked around the room.

"You know," Raven checked the room from one end to the other. "Maybe you are right."

Cyborg scratched his head. "Maybe the call was wrong."

Motoko sat down at a computer terminal. She typed to see if anything fishy was going on. Her eyes widen at what she saw. "The call wasn't wrong. Except the criminals weren't physically here."

"What? Are they ghost or something?" Beast Boy looked at Motoko funny.

"I get it. The criminals are not here stealing stuff, they're on the Internet stealing stuff!" Cyborg looked at the computer terminal. He then connected himself to the computer. "If we hurry, we might be able to find whoever is doing this!"

Suddenly the alarms started blearing and the doors all slammed shut.

"That can't be good." Robin frowned.

Motoko frantically typed on the computer. "They activated a security system. We're locked in."

Gas started to poor into the room.

"Dang it!" Cyborg slammed down on the console. "I couldn't find their access point!"

"We have bigger problems Cyborg." Raven created a telekinetic bubble over the group.

Robin looked around. The gas continued to pour into the room. "Whatever you're doing, you better do it fast!"

Cyborg tapped his foot on the floor. "Starfire!"

"Yes?" Starfire looked at Cyborg.

"See if you can blast the floor underneath us!" Cyborg readied his sonic cannon and aimed down.

Starfire prepared her starbolts.

"You guys better hurry!" Raven eyes were glowing. "I don't know how long we can keep this up!"

Motoko pushed away from the console. "Let's get out of here. Whatever they came here to do, they are gone now."

**BOOM! **Starfire and Cyborg creates a hole in the ground.

"Everyone down!" Cyborg yelled. Beast Boy, Starfire, and Motoko all jumped down the hole.

Robin stopped and looked back up to Raven who was still making the bubble preventing the gas from escaping. "Raven?"

"Go ahead!" Raven frowned. "Right now I'm the only thing keeping the gas from seeping through! I'll go once everyone is in! Trust me."

Robin looked around and noticed the gas biting at the edges of Raven's bubble. "Okay! But hurry!" Robin dropped down the hole.

After Cyborg entered the hole, Raven looked at the nearby computer terminal. As she dissipated the telekinetic bubble, she instantly used her power to grab the computer terminal and dropped it down on the hole. The computer terminal blocked any of the gas from exiting the room.

The Titans all sighed with relief. Motoko who wasn't exactly worried, held a serious expression.

"That was close." Beast Boy commented.

"So, who do you think did this?" Robin frowned.

"I don't know." Motoko replied. "But I have a feeling this wasn't the last." She turned to Cyborg. "Do you know what Nakomi Tech does Cyborg?"

Cyborg nodded. "They make OS systems."

"Not just any OS systems." Motoko placed a hand on the wall. "The OS system for the Genesis Corporation androids."

"Really?" Cyborg was a little surprised. Just a little. "Make sense if you think about it. This proves it, that guy wasn't alone. By the way, who was he?"

"A no one really." Motoko replied. "Just a pawn in whoever's game this is."

"So, does that mean you're staying?" Beast Boy lit up.

Starfire smiled. "Then you are staying friend?"

Motoko eyed Starfire. "Maybe. If I can convince the US government that I'm still needed."

Robin smirked. "I think I can do that! Though I would have to go through an 'old friend' of mine."

-**_Later…_**

Outside Nakomi Tech

"Hey!" Jaime yelled at Motoko. "What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be on your way back to Japan?"

"Hello again Agent Hedgecock." Motoko grinned. "Seemed something came up with the recent case."

Jaime growled. "Look! You have no investigative authority here! You are just an advisor! An advisor no longer needed I might add!"

"But this new evidence might prove otherwise." Motoko looked back at the office building. "I'm sure Nakomi Tech would want to get to the bottom of this."

Another agent went up to Jaime and whispered in his ear.

Jaime's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

"Something wrong Agent Hedgecock?" Motoko grin widened.

"I can't believe this." Jaime fumed. "You have been granted an extension to…not only continue as our advisor, but you are now allowed to conduct the investigation as you see fit."

"Really?" Motoko crossed her arms. "It is so nice to be needed."

"Ah, don't worry!" Cyborg slapped Jaime's back. "I'm sure you'll still get some credit."

"Always good to have a rich and influential friend." Robin grinned.

"Hey Major!" Beast Boy was bouncing around. "Let's have pizza tonight!"

"If you insist!" Motoko started walking to the T-Car.

Jaime growled. "This isn't over!"

"What's with him?" Robin asked.

"Haven't a clue." Motoko grinned.

Hideout

"So far so good." A man in the shadows spoke.

"The Titans don't know anything yet!" Gizmo methodically laughed.

"When can we strike?" Mammoth eagerly spoke.

"Yeah!" Jinx frowned. "Staying here is boring!"

"Patience students." Brother Blood walked out of the shadows. While he was still a cyborg, he looked more human, and certainly more powerful. "It will all be revealed soon my students."

Titan Tower – Medical Bay

Terra's eyes started to flutter open. "Ooooooo. My head." She looked around the room. "Where am I?" Her eyes widened as she realized where she was. "Is this…Titan Tower?"

"Yes." Slade crossed his arms. "Too bad you won't be staying apprentice."

Terra's eyes were wide with fear.

-End of Chapter 4

Another chapter out of the way! And it is another chapter that, I'm not completely happy with. Man they speak a lot! I wanted this story to be more action, not talking! Then again, I could've done that at the end with the crime scene. Heh. Sorry? Though I wasn't in the mode to expand it since, well, I wasn't feeling the rest of the chapter, much less that scene. Note that there was no villain except the unknown hacker during that scene. Also, I originally didn't have any idea of who the villain might be. In fact, I was thinking about a non-Teen Titan villain. And that possibility still exists. But seeing the new Brother Blood (as crappy as he is) and the return of Slade, I just had to use them. More the merrier I'd say!

Still, it isn't a bad chapter. Again, if it were bad, I wouldn't put it up. Though also again, not my best either.

Oh, and one last thing, I made up Nakomi Tech. So no connection to, well, anything from GitS. If there was one that exists in the series, well, no connection to that one.

Next Chapter…Terra is awake! But Slade has her! What will Beast Boy do? And what's next for the Jump City? Until then…later!


	5. Fun with the Hive!

-This is the fifth chapter of Teen Titans: Stand Alone Complex! Sorry for the long wait but, given the lack of time I had to write, and the other stories needing updates, I just kept putting this one off.

-Also, I've had a lack of inspiration for this story. And because of that, I have to say that this story isn't going the way I had hoped. Part of that was the fact that I didn't know enough about GitS: SAC when I started. After all, at the time, Cartoon Network just started to air the series and I didn't know enough to, well, give this story justice so to speak. Also, I wasn't really in the mode when I wrote chapters 3 and 4. While I will say that they are okay (I won't put it up if they were crud), they weren't great IMO either. I might actually have to go back and change them. But now that the series ended (GitS: SAC Season 1 at least), and I now have a better sense on what the characters are like, and what it means (mostly), I can now continue the story!

-In case anyone was wondering (I'm guessing no, but just in case…), according to the series (And a warning. MAJOR SPOILER to GitS: SAC from here on out), a "Stand Alone Complex" is when you have many copies, but no original. In the case of the "Laughing Man", it all started by an anonymous email. Heck, the one that became known as the Laughing Man (Aoi attempting to get some justice to the people who had cyber brain sclerosis) never called him that. So, a politician, used that incident to spread that situation, making and taking advantage of the "Laughing Man" incident by expanding it to true corporate terrorism (to further his own political gains of course), and from there, it spread with other people influenced by the Laughing Man (hence, copies even though there was never an original). Using the definition of what "Stand Alone Complex" means, this has dramatically changed the way this story will be from here on out (and to think, the only reason why I used that title when I started was the fact that it was the name of the series I'm crossing Teen Titans over with here).

-As for having two major villains, well, I know the difficulty of having multiple villains. Undercutting one or the other will be a problem that I will have to address. Of course, like any series, this could be remedied by making the story fairly long. But with the help of "Stand Alone Complex", still connected too. Now I just have to figure out how to connect them using this concept… :-P

-Oh yeah, and for spoilers, this story has been moved up to after "The End." You'll see in this chapter that effect.

-As for Tachikomas, well, to be honest, I was a little annoyed with them in the series (especially that childish voice they gave them). But, I can probably still squeeze them into this story.

-Now, without further ado…on with the story!

* * *

Titan Tower

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Home sweet home!" Beast Boy ran through the front doors.

Motoko walked up to the couch and plopped down on it. "Well, another day, and more questions."

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah. I mean, who could be responsible for all of this?"

"And not just that." Robin butted into the conversation. "But for what purpose? I mean, if anything, they are hurting their own cause since, if they keep targeting Genesis and the companies that help them, they could simply reprogram their androids with added security barriers! And if their plan was to go after Wayne Corp, then they just screwed themselves. Genesis would simply stop all shipment of the androids until these security issues are taken care of."

"Maybe!" Cyborg sat down at his computer. "Of course, maybe that's their plan. Stop Genesis from even getting off the ground here in the US."

"Sounds plausible." Motoko shrugged. "Hurt Genesis by ensuring that they can't run their business. Definitely sounds like the perfect plan what conservatives and anti-androids and cyborization groups would do."

"Sounds right." Robin replied as he sat down on the couch. "I guess all we need to know is what group is doing this!"

"And that's where I have my doubts." Motoko added as she sat back. "At the height of their presence in this country, almost every incident they committed was immediately followed by admission of responsibility. In some cases, multiple anti-cyborization groups would try to claim responsible for a criminal act similar to this one. That has not happened in this case."

"Yeah." Robin conceded that point. "However, maybe they are changing tactics here. Especially given the stigma an organization using 'terrorist' tactics nowadays, and advancement in surveillance technology, maybe they decided that staying hidden was a good idea."

"Maybe." Motoko replied with a hint of doubt in her voice. "However, I have a feeling that whoever is doing this, their plan is much deeper then this."

Before anyone could respond to that…

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Beast Boy's scream reverberates through Titan Tower.

This got a rise from the rest of the residents. Starfire poked her head out of her room. Raven did the same. Cyborg, Robin, and Motoko all stared back at the door that led to the hallway.

"Beast Boy?" Starfire said with concern in her voice. She flew to where she believed the voice came from.

Raven also ran out of her room and headed towards Beast Boy. Given where the voice came from, she was quite concerned.

Robin, Cyborg, and Motoko also ran to where Beast Boy currently was.

Titan Tower - Medical Bay

"Beast Boy! What's wrong?" Robin's voice dropped a few octaves when he entered the medical bay.

Cyborg's eyes widened. "What, what happened in here?"

The medical bay was trashed. The floors showed claw marks, the beds were overturned, monitors where ripped from their sockets, broken bottles were on the floor, and cabinets were ripped from their hinges. It was like a battle took place here.

Starfire entered the room and gasped.

Raven also entered the room and was completely stunned.

"Terra!" Beast Boy was shaking. "Terra…she's…GONE!"

Motoko looked at the damage that was inflicted in the room.

"I don't understand!" Cyborg looked at the destroyed window leading out of the medical bay. "How could someone do this, without setting of the alarm?"

Robin looked at the damage. He then noticed a few interesting things within the debris. "Rocks…that must mean…"

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Terrra! She's awake!" He looked out the window. "But…but…where…"

Raven looked at Cyborg. "You don't think Terra did this did you?"

Cyborg shook his head. "Even if she did all this, it still would've set something off! I made sure of it!"

Motoko picked up a few glass pieces. "And the window was destroyed from the outside."

"Who can be evil enough to kidnap our sick friend?" Starfire asked as she moved the broken bed out of the way.

Cyborg was still confused about all of this. "But if someone broke in and kidnapped Terra…then…how…" He checked his security system. Everything seemed to be working okay, even saying that there were no incidents to report. Which was obviously NOT the case. He then did a program diagnostic and his frown deepened. "I don't believe it! Someone HACKED into the security system!"

"That would explain how they got in." Motoko added. "But who?"

Cyborg then examined the cameras that were all over the place. His eyes widened when he sees who it was. "Slade!"

Robin frowned. "So, he finally made his move!"

Raven joined Robin in her disgust. "So, he's finally taking advantage of his 'second chance'."

"And he has Terra!" Beast Boy gritted his teeth. "Taking his revenge no doubt!" Beast Boy ran up to the busted window. "We must find her!"

Suddenly, the Titan alarm rang out.

"Damn!" Robin said out loud. He took out his T-communicator and opened it to reveal what was causing the alarm. "The Hive Five are attacking an electronic store! We have to go!"

"But…but what about Terra?" Beast Boy yelled. "We don't know what Slade has planned for her! We must…"

"And we will." Robin looked back at Beast Boy. "But I'm sorry BB. We have to defeat the Hive Five first!"

"Tell you what…" Motoko looked at the Robin. "You five take care of this, Hive Five group. I'm going to look for Terra and this Slade character."

"Sounds good." Robin replied.

"I'm going with her!" Beast Boy replied. He started to walk up to Motoko.

"No friend!" Starfire stopped Beast Boy's advancement. "We need you to defeat the Hive Five first."

Beast Boy looked at Starfire. He couldn't back down now. "But…"

"She's right!" Raven also held Beast Boy's shoulder. "We need you to help bring down the Hive Five."

"Don't worry Beast Boy." Motoko waved back at him. "I'm going to do everything to bring her back."

"We'll join you once we deal with them!" Robin added. He turned to the others. "We have to head now."

Beast Boy lowered his head. "Fine! But we will save Terra!"

"Of course BB!" Cyborg replied with determination in his voice. "We will. We will."

-Later…

Electronic Store

"Come on! We have to hurry before those losers show up!" Gizmo, carrying a ton of electronics with his metallic arms, said to the other members of the Hive Five.

"Yes sir!" Private Hive was loading tons of electronics into his motorcycle.

Mammoth was carrying a massive computer over his head when a birdarang zoomed by his head. "Huh?"

"Somehow, I doubt you have the know how to operate that thing Mammoth!" Robin, with his serious and determine look in his eye, glared at Mammoth and the Hive Five.

"Heh! The Teen losers have shown up!" Gizmo frowned. "And in normal clothes too!" Gizmo snickered as he remembered the last time they met.

The Teen Titans all made faces and frowned.

"Yeah well…" Cyborg frowned remembering that moment. He then smiled. "We were caught up eating pie. You remember that pie don't you?"

Now it was the Hive Five's time to make faces and frown.

"It was you guys wasn't it?" See-More said with disgust in his voice. "I can't believe I couldn't see it!"

Teen Titans snickered.

"You all behaved under the Mother-Mae Eye?" Starfire snickered at them.

The Hive Five faces turned red with rage.

Gizmo growled. "Still, we don't have time for this! We must get this stuff back to Brother Blood!"

"Brother Blood huh?" Cyborg frowned. "So he has escaped!"

"First Slade, now Brother Blood!" Beast Boy gritted his teeth. "What the heck his going on here?"

"Maybe just a case of bad luck!" Jinx jumped up and shot her hexes at the Titans.

"Titans! Go!" Robin yelled his order as the Titans got out of the way and started to attack the Hive Five.

Starfire fired a volley of starbolts at Private Hive. He blocked each starbolt with his shield. He jumped and bashed Starfire to the ground.

Robin threw his birdarangs at See-More. See-More used his ocular device to create an eye shield. The birdarangs sliced around it. Robin then started bashing the shield with his Bo Staff. At that moment, See-More switched attacks and sent an eye-orb at Robin, confining him inside of it.

Robin bashed the eye-orb with his Bo Staff.

Cyborg blasted his sonic cannon at Gizmo. Gizmo, with his jet backpack, flew from side to side.

"Hahahaha!" Gizmo laughed at an increasingly pissed off Cyborg. "Catch me if you can tinpot!" Gizmo then shot tons of missiles all straight for Cyborg.

"Whoa!" Cyborg scrambled out of the way as tons of were aimed at him. **Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! **The missiles all narrowly miss him. Cyborg recovered and glared at Gizmo. "Take this shrimp!" Cyborg raised his sonic cannon and started blasting Gizmo again. He also opened up ports in his armor and started firing tons of missiles back at Gizmo.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven's eyes glowed as she picked up a ton of objects around her and shot them towards Mammoth.

Mammoth was rushing Raven when the objects slammed him. Beast Boy, in his ram form, slammed Mammoth in the side.

Robin finally broke free from the eye-orb rolled to the side as See-More shot a laser beam at him. He avoided a hit by Jinx hexes. However, Robin heard shelves next to him start to buckle. Before he could react, all the objects from it crashed onto him.

Cyborg brought his fist into Gizmo that sent him flying towards the back wall. **POW! **Gizmo fell as tons of debris hits him.

Starfire lands with her feet on the ground. She skidded back as she tried to stop from the force of Private Hive's punch.

"Had enough mutt?" Private Hive yelled at Starfire as he ran up to her.

"I am not a furry terrestrial animal!" Starfire's eyes and arms started to glow green. She brought her arms up and blasted him with both the laser eyes, and her arms.

**POW! **Private Hive received the full force of the blast as he was sent flying back into the store. He crashed into a pile of shelves.

Mammoth got up from his position. He shook his head, getting some of the electronic parts he fell into off of his head. He growled as he watched Beast Boy loom over him.

Beast Boy, in his T-Rex form, roared at Mammoth. "Rooooooaaaaaarrrrrr!"

Mammoth roared back. "ROOOOAAARRRRR!"

Beast Boy chomped at Mammoth. Mammoth ducked, and tackled Beast Boy in the belly. After being brought to the ground, Beast Boy kicked Mammoth off of him. He growled and briefly changed back into his human form. "I don't have time for this! I have to save Terra!" He changed into his beast form and attacked Mammoth. "ROOOOAAAARRRRRRR!"

Jinx was throwing hexes at Raven. The hexes hit and dissipate on Raven's telekinetic shields. Each attack forced Raven to back up a bit. Suddenly, Raven finds her back on a wall.

Jinx grinned. "Out of luck goth girl!" Jinx sent a volley of hexes at her.

Raven covered herself with her telekinetic powers and disappeared. She instantly appeared behind Jinx.

Jinx was momentary stunned. She out of reflex, she tried to sidekick Raven. Raven simply floated to the side and launched a barrage of electronics, radios, TVs, etc. at Jinx.

Jinx punched a radio, shattering it to bits, and side kicked a TV, however, a DVD player slammed into her face, knocking Jinx to the ground.

Robin stumbled out of the pile of electronics and narrowly ducked Private Hive's shield coming straight towards his head. He quickly retaliated by sending an exploding disk at him. Private Hive covered his face as the exploding disk hits him and explodes on contact.

Gizmo mumbled. "While it's been fun beating you losers up, we have more important things to do!" Suddenly, a ton of Hive minion suddenly exploded behind them.

The Titans quickly regrouped ready to fight this new threat.

Gizmo fired a ton of smoke bombs at the Titans.

The Titans all coughed as they were covered in smoke.

"Should have done that from the beginning." Gizmo said as he started to grab the electronics that they came for.

The Hive Five grabbed a ton of electronics and ran for it, with the Hive minions quickly behind them.

Back of the Electronic Store

As they were running, Mammoth frowned. "We could've taken care of those losers!"

'Well, I'm not so sure about that.' Jinx thought to herself. She hated to admit, but at that moment, they were somewhat evenly matched. Unlike the last time when they had Mother Mae-Eye handicapping them. Of course, she wouldn't say it to the others. "Maybe. But we had to take this stuff back to our leader Brother Blood."

"And why exactly is he our leader Private?" Private Hive asked with a little distaste for their appointed leader. "He has failed the Hive before! And even lost multiple bases of ours!"

"Shut up you bozo before someone might hear you!" Gizmo shot back at Private Hive. In a lower voice, he continued. "As to answer your question, it's simply because when he came back, something strange happened to him. Something…powerful."

"Whatever." Jinx butted in. "At the moment, he's leading us. And barring some major shift in power, we'll carry out his plans! And so far, I see no reason to go against it! Even his old plans weren't…bad. If it wasn't for the Titans, he would've succeeded!"

"That's right." See-More replied. "And what are we doing? Running away from them!"

"For now." Gizmo shot back as he quickened his pace through the back alleyways and into a waiting truck. "We'll deal with those losers later! Right now, we have to get this stuff back to headquarters!"

Electronic Store

Robin ran out into the alleyway. He looked left then right. They couldn't find any trace of the Hive Five or the minions anywhere. He slammed his fist into his other hand. "Damn it! They got away!"

Cyborg looked back into the electronic store. "Is it just me, or are electronics the hot thing nowadays?"

Starfire thought the same thing. "You don't believe that our archenemy the Hive group is responsible for making the androids sick do you?"

Robin thought the same thing. "It's possible I guess. But if they had the capability to break through those android's firewalls, why would they need all this stuff?"

"To go global maybe?" Cyborg mused. "Of course, why break a smalltime store like this, instead of the factory is beyond me."

"Easier hit maybe?" Raven replied behind them. "However, we could dwell on all this later. We still have the other issue at hand."

"Terra!" Beast Boy yelled. "We have to join that Motoko woman in her search!"

"Thinking the same thing Beast Boy." Cyborg got on his communicator. "Major?"

Other Side of Jump City

Motoko was kneeling on the ground. She found a few clues at Titan Tower that led her here. The trace amount of material that was left by, she presumed to be Slade's boots, the chemical composition led her to this location, in the heart of Jump City's old industrial district. Unfortunately for her, her trail went cold here. The unfortunately thing about an abandoned area of the city was that there are always almost no one here to interrogate. Which of course was perfect for criminals like Slade. Doesn't help matters that the chemical compound that she found, was found all over this area. 'Looks like I'm in a dead end here.' Motoko thought. Suddenly, she received an incoming signal from Cyborg.

"**_Major?_**" Cyborg asked through her cyberlink.

"**_Cyborg. How's it going with the Hive group?_**" Motoko replied through her cyberlink. One of the advantages of using a cyberlink was that if there were anyone nearby listening, no one would be able to hear them. Of course, this would be through normal means. Any tech savvy person could ease drop on their conversation. Well, maybe not ANY tech savvy person, but certainly someone with the know how to tap into cyberlinks. Especially government agencies.

"**_Can't say it went well. They escaped with a number of electronic equipments._**"

"**_Really? Stealing technology seemed to have become popular recently. You don't suppose…_**"

"**_My first thoughts exactly._**" Cyborg replied. Though he paused for a moment before continuing."**_However, I do have my doubts. At least, my doubts that they are doing this alone._**"

"**_So, you're saying that this Hive group isn't working by themselves._**" Motoko thought about the situation for a moment. "**_You think Slade is working with them? I find it hard to believe that, at the same time this Hive group made their move, Slade just happened to snatch Terra by, of all things, hacking into your security system._**"

Though they are communicating through their cyberlink, Motoko can still see Cyborg's expression through a little digital representation of his face. Cyborg frowned deeply. "**_Hmmmm. Never thought of it that way. And…Brother Blood did…steal…my blue prints and programs._**" Cyborg winced. He hated remembering that. "**_HOWEVER, I'm pretty sure that I've deleted all that information from Brother Blood. In fact, he made it easier on me since he decided to be cyberized. But even if he wasn't, my security system shouldn't have been that easy to break especially since I've completely reprogrammed it since that meeting. Besides, it wasn't like Slade didn't have any prior technical knowledge. Remember, he had his robots take over the city that one time…_**"

"**_That's true. But still, given their dislike for you guys, they could have teamed up to bring you guys down._**"

"**_Yeah I guess. But I still seriously doubt that. Slade, well, let's just say that he's one of those people that doesn't work for anyone! The only time he did was when; well…it's a long story. The short version of it was, he had work for that…being. So I don't see him teaming up with anyone._**"

"**_Point taken._**"

"**_Anyways, back to Slade, how's the investigation going?_**"

"**_Well, I hate to say it, but I'm also not doing well here. Although I was able to trace his location to this area…_**" Motoko uploaded her location to Cyborg. "**_That's as far as I've gotten._**"

"**_I see what you mean._**" Cyborg commented as he looked at the area. "**_Never expected him to make it easy on us. We'll, with Beast Boy's help, we might narrow things down. So we'll meet you in a minute once we're done here._**"

"**_Roger. I'll see you guys soon. Over and out._**" Motoko closed her cyberlink with Cyborg.

A garbage can rattled to her side.

Motoko took out her gun and aimed at it. She slowly approached it.

Suddenly, the garbage can falls.

"Meow!" A cat stared at Motoko before scurrying away.

Motoko lowered her gun. "Every time."

Slade's Hideout

Slade and Terra were in a dilapidated building. The walls were cracking, the wooden floor was covered in dust, the window was cracked, and the bed would give anyone asthma given the amount of dust on it.

Slade looked out the window. "So, the Titans have a new cyber-friend. One of the most advanced that I have seen too."

Terra was shaking in fear as she stared at her former boss, former tormentor, and current enemy. She had some sort of handcuffs that prevented her from using her powers. "How…how did you survive? I…you…I killed you!"

"And you did!" Slade eyed Terra. "But how can I be standing here then? Well, it's a long story that I'm sure the Titans will tell you later."

"Titans?" Terra backed up to the bedpost. "But, don't you…you know…plan something horrible for me? Especially since…you know…"

Slade was enjoying the girl's trepidation. "Oh, you shouldn't have to worry Terra. I have no plans to hurt you. But I do have a lot plans for you."

"What kinds of plans?" Terra stuttered out. "You…you're going to involve the Titans in this aren't you?"

"Very perceptive Terra." Slade crossed his arms. "However, not the way that you imagine." He looked back out into the mostly empty street. "I'm looking for someone, or, as it always seemed to be, something. Something much bigger, and much more powerful. And it's something that are bringing all of these elements together."

Terra looked at Slade with sheer terror.

-------End of Chapter 5

Phew. Done with Chapter 5. Took a while, but I got through it. Of course, recently, the chapters have been semi-short in terms of word length. At least, short compared to…Silent Titan, and Fullmetal Evangelion. I mean, it's not bad as long as the quality is there, and, I have to say that unlike the previous two chapters, this one seemed to be a lot better IMO. It was still hard to write though, especially with the action scene. Hey? Didn't I say that I wanted more action? Yeah, but, as it has been pointed out in your reviews, action scenes are hard to write (Although actually thinking up the action scenes aren't that hard, writing them is another story entirely)! And I still have a long way to go concerning them (especially need to add a few more descriptive words to my vocabulary). Other then that though, this chapter did go smoothly, and…mostly what I wanted when I set out to do it.

Anyways, as you can see, I have now incorporated Season 3 episodes (especially the Season Finally episodes) into this story. Though that's probably as far as it is going to go since, well, going to be hard to incorporate Season 4 with what I've written in this story. Especially word that Terra is coming back in Season 4! How? I don' t know, but there is talk of her return that's for sure).

After this update, it's either my Totally Spies story, or my Evangelion (not Fullmetal) story. Either way, one of those will be updated. Heck, even my lowly Inuyasha story might be updated before this one (yes, the one that has very few readers might be updated). This one, well, just be happy that I got around to it!

Next Chapter…what are Slade plans? Who was Slade talking about? What are Brother Bloods plan? How does all of this fit? Or does it fit? Find out…as the story progresses.


End file.
